videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
HeroFall: Chronicles
HeroFall: Chronicles is the prequel to HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes and, chronologically, the second installment in the HeroFall series. The game takes place before the events of TRH, and follows Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce and Clementine Everett as they hunt the Chicago Divison of the Justice Fleet. However, a new Villain known as Aleksi Borodin, a Justice Fleet member and former Russian Terrorist, attempts to destroy the city using an Army of Justice Fleet Members. The game takes place 5 months before TRH and is set for release in June 2018, only 3 days before HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes' release, and the game is exclusive to Xbox One. Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - After the events of HeroFall and Iron Man's death, Jacks is now a member of the New Hero Alliance and counters Justice Fleet cells across America. With his home city of Chicago rebuilt, Jacks uses the New Hero Alliance base in the city to hunt Justice Fleet forces. Jacks' iconic weapon is an M27 Assault Rifle equipped with a Target Enhancer Sight, Grenade Launcher and Laser Sight. Jacks also carries a HBRa3 Assault Rifle with a Dual Magazine. Clementine Everett - Lee Everett's adopted daughter and member of the New Hero Alliance. After the Destruction of Chicago in the end of HeroFall, Clementine is now separated from The Incredibles and works with Jacks to hunt the rest of the Justice Fleet after Iron Man's death. Clementine's iconic weapon is a IMR Assuot Rifle with a Full Auto Mode, a Red Dot Sight and a Laser Sight. Aiden Pearce - Jacks' uncle and former Vigilante of Chicago. Nicole Pearce - Jacks' mother and behind-the-lines member of the New Hero Alliance. Jack Mitchell - Leader of the New Hero Alliance and Sentinel Task Force Member. Gideon - Mitchell's second-in-command and member of the New Hero Alliance. Steve Rogers/Captain America - Major side character in the game. Rogers helps Jacks find the identity of Iron Man's contact known as 'The Russian Shroud' (who is actually Aleksi Borodin), who orchestrated the Destruction of Chicago. Rogers is now living a solitary life in the Illinois Mountains, miles away from Chicago. Villains Aleksi Borodin - Former member of the Spetsnaz during the Russo-American War and member of the Justice Fleet. Borodin goes into hiding after the Destruction of Chicago and Iron Man's death. He uses an AK-47 with a Red Dot Sight and Extended Magazine. "The Shroud" Teaser Trailer The trailer starts of showing the city of Chicago as it is being rebuilt and US Military Troops, with a massive, crashed Justice Fleet Ship, split in half under the rubble of a Skyscraper. The trailer then shows Jacks in his house as Clementine passes him a case marked 'TOP SECRET' and she says "CIA finally released this." and Jacks asks "What is it?" and Clementine responds by saying "Personal effects left by Tony Stark, after Dash killed him." and it shows Jacks going through the files, and it reveals a picture of Tony Stark at a press conference, shaking someone's hand. However, the person's face is not in the picture, as it has been burnt away. Clementine then says "Iron Man had a contact, that helped him in the Justice Fleet. The Destruction of Chicago was staged by Stark's contact. His codename is 'The Russian Shroud'. The trailer then shows Jacks as he walks up the Illinois Mountains as a rainstorm starts to consume him as he sees a small Cabin in the middle of the woods. Jacks then enters the Cabin, soaked with rain as he pulls out an Atlas 45 and walks through the Cabin, and he sees Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, as he drinks a bottle of beer and looks incredibly out of shape, with a long beard and long hair. Rogers then says "I always knew death would wear a familiar face... But not yours, Jacks." and Jacks lowers his Pistol, before saying "I was at a meeting recently, and your name came up." and Rogers responds "I'm flattered, the powers that be are still talking about me." and Jacks tells him "It wasn't the New Hero Alliance that was talking about you." as he passes him a mysterious pendant, and Rogers looks at it, seeing a Justice Fleet Symbol on the front, and he says "You're like a kite dancing in a hurricane, Jackson." as the trailer cuts to black. The trailer then shows Jacks and Clementine enter a massive room with a long Meeting Table in the middle as a Shadowed Man says "Welcome, Jacks, and Clementine. It's been a while. And now, finally... Here we are!" as a gunshot is heard and the screen turns to black, showing the title 'HeroFall: Chronicles' in white and a blue background, which then drips down with a massive stream of blood. Plot The game starts with the city of Chicago as it is being rebuilt, and the Justice Fleet scraps (such as crashed ships in the Harbor, destroyed skyscrapers and crashed Flagships) are being salvaged and picked up by the U.S. Military. The game then shows Jacks as he stands on a rooftop and watches the rebuilding as he sees the bodies of Soap, Griggs, Hawkeye, Iron Man and thousands of other dead Heroes and Justice Fleet Troops are taken to Morgues, while remaining members are arrested and put on Prison Buses. Jacks then walks across the rooftops, and then feels a light breeze and hears an impact sound behind him, and he turns around to see Clementine standing there. Jacks then asks her "Dash is gone?" and Clementine tells him "Yeah. The search team couldn't find him. He said he was going to hunt the last of the Justice Fleet, and then just ran off, faster than anyone could blink." and Jacks says "You let him go, didn't you?" and Clementine says "Jacks, I had to. It was his choice, not mine." and Jacks asks "Well, what now?" and Clementine says "The world can finally get some peace." as they watch from the rooftop as Sentinel Forces arrest or execute the remaining Justice Fleet Members. The game then switches to 8 months later (this is 4 months before the events of HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes) as a News Report says "-and with the withdrawal of the Hero Registration Act, the U.S. Government says they are proud of the end for the Hero Civil War, which ended in Sentinel Task Force victory. With over 50,000 Justice Fleet now arrested and being put on trial in Supreme Court, a new era of prosperity has arrived for the world." and the report is shut off as Sentinel Task Force members walk through the Exo Suit Armory and equip their Exo Suits and load their weapons. Jacks (now 12 years old) loads his M27 Assault Rifle and equips a Target Enhancer Sight, Laser Sight and Grenade Launcher, before grabbing the gun and joining the line of Sentinel Troops, who are about to board Drop PODS. He is then nudged on the shoulder by someone, who is revealed to be Clementine, who says "Don't worry, Jacks. Hope you don't get airsickness." and Jacks humorously tells her "Well, I guess it's just starting to sink in." and Clementine tells him "Well, this is what we signed up for. We could have quit the Task Force with The Incredibles." and Jacks responds "Well, the Justice Fleet just doesn't give up, so I decided to stay." and Clementine says "Yeah, I joined up because of the Justice Fleet, too. More just so I could be satisfied when I shoot an enemy's brains out." and Jacks tells her "Well, this is your lucky day, then!" as they head for the Briefing Room. When Jacks and Clementine get to the Briefing Room as Mitchell says "Alright, you two. We have a new mission, a Justice Fleet cell has been spotted in the Chicago Harbor, next to the Reconstruction Site." and Jacks asks "What are the specifics?" and Mitchell hands him a picture of a Warehouse, saying "30 Troops, 3 XS1 Goliath MECH Robots and 2 Helicopters. We also believe they have possesion of a Plane they're planning to use and get out of the city. We're gonna send you two over there with Gideon and Aiden." and they agree with the plan, and head for the Exo Armory. While they walk theough the Corridors, Jacks asks "You know, Clem... If you could stop the Civil War from happening, would you do it?" and Clementine answers "If course I would, Jacks. But we on the Civil War, and Iron Man is dead. Hundreds of other Heroes are dead, and now the Justice Fleet is in hiding. So... Not really, because Iron Man was kind of a dick, anyway." and Jacks laughs, before saying "Yeah, he was. I would have killed him too, but Dash got there first." as they equip their weapons and get to Aiden and Gideon as they get into an SUV and drive to the Chicago Harbor.